


The Plum Thief

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Series: Fandom Poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky fights a hydra, Dragons, Fairy Realm, Fairy queens, Gen, M/M, Quests, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Bucky goes in search for plums, and finds more than he bargains for. An adventure through a fairy realm in 12 verses.





	The Plum Thief

 

 

The Plum Thief

 

His name was James, though often called Buck

Pretended to the lake with bread for duck

But instead to the orchard he had snuck

And six red plums from a tree did pluck.

 

The ground opened below, he fell right through 

To a strange new world coloured with brighter hue

And folk so delicate, like spiderwebs in dew

Buck wondered to himself, “Could all this be true?”

 

To the Sister Queen’s company he quickly was led

Good Mab, fair Titania and Iracebeth in red

(The latter calling loudly - “Thief! Off with his head!”)

Mab calmed her sister and to Buck she said - 

 

“Our plum tree is sacred to all of the fae

Sir Robin forsook it when ran away

So we hid it in your world, at least to this day

But we’ll forgive you the theft if our foe you will slay.”

 

So Buck ventured forth with eyes bright and alert

Finding lakeside, a dryad, vine covered and hurt

He untangled her kindly, wiped clear the dirt

And bandaged her wound with a sleeve of his shirt.

 

“Thank you, kind sir, for setting me free

What aid I can offer I'll give you,” said she

“The sword in the stones’ for the king who will be

But take this chain mail, tis my gift to thee.”

 

Finding shelter to eat, cave thought unoccupied 

A pocket sized dragon appeared at Bucks’ side

Long wings with red scales, small and dignified

Declared, “Share your bread, friend, or I'll chew on your hide!”

 

Buck laughed deep and long, then split bread apart

“You're no worse than Steve, you small fiery upstart!”

They bantered and ate, and whence did depart

From cave took a shield, blue with star at its heart.

 

Not far they journeyed and the beast came in sight

Nine heads, foul visage, with horrible bite

Standing so tall that it blocked out the light,

Lunged for the pair and thus began the fight.

 

Mail-clad, shield aloft, Buck stopped tooth and claw

Blinding dragon-fire was the last the beast saw

Together backed it to cliff-edge, it fell with a roar

Under rockslide was buried, the threat was no more.

 

The deed was now done, the quest at an end

Returned to the Queens and on knee did bend

Who, the joyous news to all did send

And honoured young Buck and his brave dragon friend.

 

In bidding farewell he then took his leave

And in place of the plum tree, found sitting was Steve

“You've been gone all day - where on earth is your sleeve?”

Buck clasped his shoulder, “Oh, you wouldn’t believe!!”


End file.
